


100 words on ice that seems to be breaking

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, getting close to a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on ice that seems to be breaking

John was back.   
Sherlock felt a wave of sensations rippling over his skin at the thought of meeting him.  Strangely enough, anxiety, giddiness and nausea seemed to be equal parts in the mix.

Predictably, his thoughts focused immediately on two things. Heroin and Lestrade. Both seemed to have a similar effect of calming him down, serving as a catalyst for the chaos of emotions he couldn’t control.

Recently, he’d caught himself touching Greg. For reassurance, or so he thought.

Maybe he should make sure Lestrade was nearby, when he went to meet John. Just to be on the safe side.


End file.
